The present invention relates to a storage device equipped with security functions, a host device into which the storage device can be inserted, and a host device equipped with the storage device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a memory card or the like equipped with a flash memory chip, a controller chip, and an IC card chip.
JP-A-10-198776 discloses a memory card equipped with an IC module and a high-capacity flash memory.
In JP-A-2000-66882, execution conditions for individual application programs are stored in an IC card. When there is a processing request, an application is executed if the execution conditions are met. The application cannot be executed if the conditions are not met.
In JP-A-6-222980, memory regions are set up in an IC card so that a region A is assigned for banks and a region B is assigned for hospitals.
None of these conventional technologies describe assigning a separate memory area for each individual application program in an IC card. Thus, with the conventional technologies, there is the possibility that application programs may improperly corrupt each others' data in the memory.